Reading Between the Lines
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: A one shot inspired by Bren Tenkage AKA Brenthewise's TDI stories.


Okay! Just so you know most of this is taken from Bren Tenkage AKA Brenthewise stories. (all the TDI ones at least.) I only own Isobel, no one else was my idea. Most of the words in this are not mine. It's just the best of Hao and Isobel really...

Disclaimer: Don't own Hao, or any of the characters except for Isobel. A lot of the words in this story are not mine. They are from the original stories but I put them in because it tells their story.

Kenny: AJ take him out.

AJ: got it.

She makes some hand signs.

AJ: FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!

She breaths a huge fire ball at him and the formless disappears, Tenkage however lands onto the ground and grabs AJ by the neck.

Tenkage: You….will die.

Before he could break her neck he is hit in the back of the head by me.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at Tenkage. I watched as AJ ran off to heal herself. At least she would get away. As for me, I was either going to die or kill Tenkage.

Tenkage glared at me, and I shivered. 'Tenkage really…really scares me' I thought to myself. I charged at him but he pulled out his sword and smashed my shoulder with the bunt edge.

"AHHH." I yelled out of pain. My HP went down to 237. This wasn't looking up for me.

"Go on and scream, no one will save you, you are al de-"Tenkage was cut off by Hao kicking him in the crotch.

Hao looked at me momentarily, "Isobel, run."

"But-" I muttered.

"Do it… get back, Bren will protect you."

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I was so confused what the heck was he doing?

I watched as Hao grabbed Tenkage. "Secret move… twin snakes kill each other." I wanted to scream at him, 'DON'T DO IT! PLEASE DON'T!!' I was on the verge of tears as an aura from Hao engulfed Tenkage, Hao was down to 0 HP and Tenkage took 9999 damage.

Just before he disappeared, he walked over to me, slowly fading away as his warm lips brushed against mine for most likely the last time. He wiped away a tear that I hadn't known I had shed.

"Hao…" I whispered once he was completely gone.

-later: after Tenkage disappeared and the formless were gone-

After I had told them what had happened to him, and Bren explained that he wasn't dead, just at a virtual Playa Des Loser type place, I left to go to my room and locked the door behind me.

I walked over to the bed and buried my face in the pillow. The tears that were so close to spilling out before, now cascaded onto the pillow. I know he's still alive, but he isn't here, and it's my fault that he isn't here right now. It's all my fault.

I couldn't help but think back to the first time I met him:

-

_Hao: come on guys lets go._

_He is on Bui's shoulders with Bui carrying his stuff_

_Harold: who made him boss?_

_Duncan: I think his big friend did….frankly I don't care, this time I will win this season_

_Isobel walks pass Bui_

_Hao: hello_

_he jumps down and gets in front of her_

_Hao: names Hao, future winner of total drama island 2, want to go out?_

_his answer is a kick in the crotch_

_-_

Why couldn't I just be nice to him back then? Maybe because he was so cocky, and if I had, would I still be here without him.? Probably yeah.

-

_At the Mess Hall_

_Hao: come on Isobel I know you like me, so you want to go out_

_Once again he gets kicked in the crotch by Isobel_

_Confession cam, Hao: I know Isobel will like me in the end._

_Confession cam, Isobel: that Hao….I hate him_

_-_

He was so right. In the end I did like him, maybe even... love him.

-

_Hao and Isobel jump but Hao hits on Isobel mid-flight and when they jump Isobel kicks Hao in crotch but they both land in the inner ring_

-

_On the Bear Side_

_Hao: I will rep us, I seen the show and I have the DVD's so I know a lot of secrets_

_Gwen: you better not lose or else_

_Hao: I won't, and Isobel I do this for you_

_Isobel kicks him in the crotch once again_

_Hao in a high pitched voice: ohhhh maaaan…._

_He falls to the ground in pain_

-

_AJ: yummy, cheese. How did they know my favorite?_

_Duncan: trust me they know everything._

_Hao: Isobel come on why won't you go out with me?_

_Isobel kicks him in the shin then in the crotch_

_Confession Cam, Bui: (he doesn't say anything but just shakes his head)_

_Duncan: Except how Hao will date Isobel HAHAHAHAHA_

_Bui helps Hao back into the cabin._

_-_

Ughhh! I'm so mad at myself! WHY DIDN'T I? Why couldn't I have just said yes. Agree to go on one date with him. But... I guess if I hadn't kept turning him down, then he wouldn't have turned around to be a good person.

-

_At the End of the day_

_Bren has 3 keys, Ean has none, Isobel has 2, Hao was only able to find 1, Kenny has 3, AJ has 3, and Aries has 3_

_Pirate Chris: ye found a lot of booty, now pick your reward but be warned of the dreaded vote off card_

_Hao opened his chest and found the invincibility card_

_Normal Chris: not bad Hao_

_Hao: that was lucky_

_...  
_

_Pirate Chris: Arg, that be life me matey, Isobel ye turn_

_Isobel opens one chest and had nothing, and the last she opens has a card with a picture of the boat of Losers_

_Pirate Chris: Ouch, now she has to walk the Plank_

_Isobel: oh well…._

_Isobel is about to leave when Hao takes her card_

_Hao: Chris, she didn't get the card, I did_

_Confession cam, Isobel: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!?!_

_Normal Chris: umm ok…guess I was wrong, Hao you get taken out now_

_Hao walks to the dock and blows Isobel a kiss_

_Isobel: moron_

_Hao leaves_

_-_

_Chris: Whatever_

_Isobel walks down_

_Chris: Ah yes, Isobel, the Queen of Crotch Shots, guess what, look behind you_

_Isobel looks back and Sees Hao_

_Isobel: Uh oh_

_Hao: Don't worry….I am smart enough not to get too close_

_Hao walks pass her_

_-_

_Chris: well since Bren can't eat for obvious reasons, I guess its Aries from the Sharks VS Isobel from the Rabbits_

_Aries and Isobel start eating_

_Confession cam, Aries: You know I think the meat loaf surprise the Juvie made tastes better then this stuff_

_Aries and Isobel are at the last Meat ball but when Isobel swallows the last meat ball her stomach groans_

_Isobel: oh….man….don't feel so good….ohhh_

_She throws up_

_Hao: you ok?_

_Isobel: I'm fine….oh_

_Isobel throws up on Hao's shoes_

_Hao: Maybe not_

_-_

_Rabbit side_

_Isobel is Hammering some boards_

_Confession cam, Isobel: That Chris...doesn't even leave us blueprints for cabins....._

_Someone taps her shoulder and when she turns around Hao is looking at her with some Flowers_

_Isobel: Look I don't li-_

_Hao: no this is a peace offering; I just want to tell you I am done with trying to obtain an impossible dream_

_Confession cam, Isobel: Who are you and what have you done with Hao?_

_Isobel: umm ok?_

_Hao: Look I just want to be friends, is that cool?_

_Isobel: I guess....um sorry about the whole crotch shots_

_Hao: trust me that's nothing_

_..._

_After its done the Rabbits are looking at the work_

_Hao: Wow, can't believe we got it done in 4 hours_

_Hao goes inside to inspect_

_Hao: Hey did everyone remember to nail the support beams?_

_Izzy: Oops, sorry I forgot to tell you that I borrowed your nails_

_DJ: Uh oh_

_The Cabin falls on Hao_

_Isobel: AHHHH_

_Isobel Runs in and pulls him out of the rubble_

_Confession cam, Isobel: Ok for the record I didn't save him because liked him, I saved him because he was my teammate_

_Hao: my leg...._

_-_

_Chris: Yeah, the last place person will be sent to the dock of shame, so that means you can't just wait here and have the last person cross the finish line get taken out_

_Tenkage: Perfect_

_Chris: So like I said, anything goes, now then, the race begins….NOW!!_

_Everyone runs out and follows the path into the woods with Bren/Tenkage in the lead_

_Tenkage: You can't beat me_

_Isobel is running beside him_

_Isobel: Oh yeah take this_

_She does a swinging kick knocking both of them to the ground with everyone passing them_

_Isobel: That's for my shoulder_

_Tenkage: Oh yeah…that was fun_

_Isobel glares at him_

_Isobel: EVERYONE GO ON AHEAD I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM_

_She gets into a stance and Bren/ Tenkage pulls out his wooden sword_

_Confession cam, Kenny: When I saw Isobel about to take on Bren…I was impressed, too bad she was gonna get the snot beaten out of her_

_Isobel charges at Bren and does some kicks to his face but he blocks with his free hand_

_Tenkage: Come on, do you really think you can beat me like that?_

_He punches her in the chest sending her back into a tree, which at that point he runs off_

_Isobel: jerk…._

_She gets up and follows him_

_...  
_

_Back of the Pack_

_Bren is running ahead of Isobel who is ticked off_

_Isobel: COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN_

_Tenkage: Fine…._

_He turns and holds the sword in the Iai stance (crouching down with the sword at the side ready to take out, see Batojutsu from Ronuni Kenshin)_

_Isobel: What's that?_

_Tenkage: This is the Iai stance….in swordsman ship this stance is a perfect defense against a foe_

_Isobel gets closer and then when she gets too close he swings hitting her hard and fast in the side_

_Isobel: AHHHH_

_Isobel falls to the ground_

_Tenkage: Give up….your weak, I wonder why Hao would like you_

_He steps on her back then grabs her left arm_

_Isobel: What are you doing?_

_He doesn't reply but instead pull her arm when she hears a crack_

_Isobel: AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_He gets off and leaves_

_Tenkage: Be thankful that I didn't break both arms…now then good bye_

_-_

_Chris: let's see how Isobel is doing_

_He goes to the pool where Isobel is on a beach chair making out with Hao_

_Chris: wow….guess I owe Chef 20 bucks_

_Hao: Hey…we worked out our differences_

_Isobel: Yeah…._

_Hao: Don't worry I will take care of you,_

_Isobel: Awww your so sweet_

_-_

I guess both of us have changed... Each of us in our own ways. Hao became a nice person, and I learned to trust people.

-

_Chris: Ok the 2 teams will be; Bren, Owen, and Isobel as Team Power, The other will be Aries, Kenny, and AJ as Team Magic_

_Chris: Ok the first match, Team Power VS Team Speed_

_Team Power looks at the newly warped NPC team, which consisted of a Ninja, a Warrior, and a frenzied looking beast Girl (a beast girl looks like a cave girl but only with a tiger tail)_

_Owen: Oh Chocobo trainer that girl is creepy_

_The girl snarls_

_Chris: Begin_

_The screen changes to the Final Fantasy Battle Screen_

_Beast girl uses Bite_

_Owen takes 100 Damage_

_Owen HP 400_

_Owen: Oh yeah, wait why can't I attack?_

_Bren: They are fast…hence the name_

_Warrior attacks Bren_

_Miss_

_Bren selects Quad Blade Strike_

_Bren moves so fast it almost looks like he is holding 4 swords_

_Warrior take 600 damage_

_Warrior is defeated_

_Ninja Selects Fire Dragon Jutsu_

_Owen takes 500 damage_

_Owen is Defeated_

_Owen: AHHH_

_Owen disappears_

_Ean: Dude what happened?_

_Bren: When you lose your HP you disappear, well you are sent to the tavern for the rest of the day, but right now we got to win_

_Isobel Selects, Summon Hao_

_Hao appears next to Isobel_

_Hao Selects Duel Strike_

_Both Charge at the ninja and both do a strike in sync_

_Ninja takes 2000 damage_

_Ninja is Defeated_

_..._

_Kenny selects Vine Strangle_

_Vines appear and grabs the girl then crushes her_

_Beast girl takes 300 damage_

_Beast girl is defeated_

_Kenny: Your move AJ_

_Ean: this is getting intense_

_Hao: I know, just hope Isobel needs my help again; it's nice to feel useful_

_Bui nods in agreement_

_-_

_Isobel: Honestly, if nothing happens I am gonna go crazy_

_2 large black ships appear both with a Jolly Roger_

_Isobel: I should use this power for good_

_Bren: Prepare for battle_

_..._

_The camera moves to Bren who is duel wielding swords and is hacking up formless_

_Bren: REALLY I LOST COUNT AT 37!_

_Hao and Isobel take out a bunch of Formless with a tag team style_

_Isobel: This is awesome_

_Hao: I know_

_-_

_Chris: weak...anyway Bui is next_

_Bui spins and it lands on the Skull again_

_Chris: Time to face your fear_

_2 wolves appear_

_Bui: uh oh_

_The Wolves chase him around the town_

_Bren: How long are they gonna chase him?_

_Chris: Until he stands and fights, or runs into the cage_

_Hao: This may take a while_

_Isobel: What do you mean?_

_Hao: Well..._

_The answer is Bui running pass them then again and then again_

_Isobel: I see_

_Chris opens the cage then beckons Bui to it, in which he goes inside and hides_

_Aries: dude, its ok, your safe_

_Bui nods_

_Chris: Ok time for Isobel take on her torture_

_Isobel spins and it lands on a cannon_

_Chris: You must be launched from a cannon into pig...well you know_

_Hao: Um I will take over for her_

_Isobel: aww, thanks Hao_

_She kisses him before he is launched into the big pile of...well you know_

_Hao walks out stinking badly_

_Chris: P.U. that is rank, but I'm afraid Isobel has to go into the cage because he did the challenge_

_Isobel smiles and walks into the cage_

_Confession cam, Isobel: I lost, but at least I don't stink, Hao is such a nice guy_

_Hao spins the wheel and it lands on a bear_

_Chris: Moon a bear_

_Hao walks into the cage_

_Chris: Smart guy, I only know 2 people who did that, and only one of them is with us_

_-_

_They run away_

_Chef: I'm not getting paid enough for this._

_He decided to back track and hunt someone else, so when he goes back he takes the path Isobel and Hao took._

_Isobel: Think he is on to us?_

_Hao: you go on ahead_

_Isobel: Huh?_

_Hao: I will hold him off, you win this challenge_

_Isobel kisses him then continues onward, just as Chef goes into his corridor_

_Hao: Bring it o-_

_He is cut off by an arrow in the chest making him disappear_

_Chef: One down, 7 to go_

_Confession cam, Isobel: I felt bad for Hao_

_Chef runs through the path ways and he sees Isobel_

_Chef: Say good night_

_Isobel grins_

_Isobel: Good night_

_Isobel punches the wall and part of the ceiling falls, but it didn't fall on Chef_

_Isobel: Huh, it always works in the movies_

_She is shot and she disappears_

_-_

_Hao: So what do we do?_

_Bren: I will go and find an army, I will be back as soon as possible_

_Kenny: Dude I won't leave you, I will come along as well_

_Bren: Thanks, Hao I am leaving you in charge, make sure the defenses are good, and the NPC guards are ready, they are under your command_

_Hao Nods, as Bren and Kenny mount 2 chocobos (the Horses of the gaming world)_

_Kenny: Don't worry we will be back_

_They ride off west into a forest leaving the 5 alone_

_Bui: What should we do?_

_Hao: We prepare for battle_

_Hao goes into the builder's selection and selects guard towers for the wall_

_Isobel: Nice_

_Hao: I always did like RTS (Real time Strategy) games_

_Bui starts upgrading the barracks and black smith to help the troops_

_-_

_4 days later_

_Opens to Hao in a training room doing push ups (shirtless) with lots of weights on his back, impressing Isobel who is watching_

_Isobel: Wow, I'm impressed...._

_Hao: 999.....1000_

_He gets up_

_Hao: I guess we should see if AJ sees anything_

_They walk out where AJ is watching the horizon_

_Hao: anything?_

_AJ:...yeah, they will be here by morning_

_Bui: This is bad....we don't have enough defenses for this_

_Hao: Yeah....we have archers and defenders....but we can't last too long_

_Isobel: But we have to try_

_Ean: Yeah...._

_He pulls out a card and his eyes Widen_

_Ean: I think we have a chance_

_Hao: Huh?_

_Ean: Everyone, get some rest, I will watch for them, when they arrive I will call you_

_They nod and head into the Barracks to rest up (Isobel got a separate room)_

_Next Morning_

_Ean got everyone up and they see a huge army of formless, mostly soldiers but they also see Troll like ones, and many Black Towers_

_Ean: Guess, we fight....I hope Bren arrives soon_

_Hao: Let's do this_

_Bui nods_

_Hao: Right, let's send these foul beast into the abyss_

_Ean pulls out a card_

_Ean: I summon Blade commander_

_The Blade commander appears_

_Isobel: But that's...._

_Ean: Seems Bren left me a gift_

_The Commander directs the archers to do a volley against the army taking out a lot of formless_

_Hao: Impressive_

_Isobel: Well I say its time to join in_

_..._

_The gunner grins and fires multiple shots at the formless taking out a lot_

_Hao: This isn't working_

_Isobel: That's it....let's do this Hao_

_They both jump down and they both get into a stance_

_Isobel and Hao: Duel Style, Flames of Passion_

_An Aura from the both of them appear and it burns multiple formless_

_Hao and Isobel pant_

_Hao: We have to retreat_

_They both jump back to the wall and head to an upper level_

_Ean: The gate is almost broken....I am low on cards_

_Bui: My HP is low...._

_Just as they speak the wall breaks and formless Trolls charge in taking out a lot of NPC's (AKA the expendables)_

_Hao: Darn it...we are dead_

_They run into the barracks and they barricade the door_

_Isobel: It's over...._

_Hao: Its ok....at least it's with you_

-

I think that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I wouldn't have minded if we both had died either. I actually would have preferred it that way...

-

_Kenny: We need to save our friends_

_Bren: I know_

_They make it to the barracks and Hao and Isobel break out_

_Hao: In here_

_Bren: Hao, you're alright, are any of you hurt_

_Ean: No, we are ok_

_Bren: Hope you liked my gifts_

_Hao: Oh yeah_

_Isobel: They work_

_AJ: Yep_

_They hear a horn but it's not the rider's horn_

_Bren: What the heck?_

_Bren turns to the battle and his eyes widen_

_Kenny: What's wrong?_

_Bren: Tenkage, just has to make me mad_

_Marching to the battle are huge formless in the Shape of huge Mammoths_

_Bren: I need to control the riders_

_Bren runs off_

_Kenny: we need to help them_

_AJ: Right_

_AJ runs to the battle_

_Kenny: Hao, Isobel, hop on_

_They get on the back of the beast_

_-_

_Kenny: AJ take him out_

_AJ: got it_

_She makes some hand signs_

_AJ: FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU_

_She breaths a huge fire ball at him and the formless disappears, Tenkage however lands onto the ground and grabs AJ by the neck_

_Tenkage: You….will die_

_Before he could break her neck he is hit in the back of the head by Isobel_

_Isobel: Leave her alone_

_AJ runs off to heal herself_

_Tenkage glares at Isobel and she shivers_

_Confession cam, Isobel: Ok Tenkage scares me…a lot_

_Isobel charges at Tenkage but he pulls out his sword and smashes her shoulder with the blunt edge_

_Isobel: AHHH_

_Isobel HP 237_

_Tenkage: Go on scream, no one will save you, you all are de-_

_He is cut off by a kick in the crotch, by none other then Hao_

_Hao: Isobel run_

_Isobel: but-_

_Hao: Do it….get back, Bren will protect you_

_Isobel: What are you doing?_

_Hao grabs Tenkage_

_Hao: Secret move….twin snakes kill each other_

_An Aura from Hao engulfs Tenkage_

_Hao HP 0 Tenkage takes 9999 damage_

_Hao disappears but not without kissing Isobel goodbye_

_Tenkage: AHHH….I better pull back…._

_He clutches his shoulder and warps using a shadow in the ground_

_Isobel: Hao…._

_Bren's forces take care of the rest of the army and the players meet at the planning room of the castle_

_Isobel:… and that's what happened_

_Bren: I see….sorry about your loss_

_Kenny: Yeah a real bummer_

_Bui: He was a good person_

_Isobel: I can't believe he is dead…_

_Bren: He isn't dead, you see when you are voted off or lose all HP like this, you disappear, that's true, but your avatar is sent to a different Cyber area._

_Isobel: so it's like Playa Des Loser_

_Bren: Exactly, we will see the losers and Chris when we do the finals, but for now I will take over for Chris, and don't worry, I am a fair player_

_Everyone agrees_

_Ean: But we need a plan, how do we take down Tenkage?_

_Bren: We bring the fight to him, us 6 will take down his fortress and finish him. Because he isn't a player when he loses all HP he will disappear forever_

_Kenny: Yeah_

-

Right back to where we started: Hao being gone and me sitting here and wallowing in self pity. I shouldn't be doing this! Hao wouldn't want me to...

I wiped away the last of the tears and went to sleep.

- The next day -

We got to the gate of Tenkage's fortress. We were all tense, nervous about the battle before us.

"So what's the plan?" AJ asked Bren.

"I'm not gonna lie," Bren said reluctantly. "The people fighting on the front will be a distraction, while my team will be infiltration."

"Oh." I mumbled quietly.

"If you want to back out, I understand." Bren said, a hint of concern could be heard in his voice.

"I refuse to back down." Bui said. He glanced down at me, both of us were thinking the same thing. We had to do this for Hao, he made his sacrifice and now it was time for ours.

"Same here." I turned my attention back to Bren who was now looking at Ean.

"I won't let you fail." Ean said, without any hesitation.

"Alright, we attack at dawn."

-

That night at camp Bui, Ean, and I sat away from the others. None of us wanted them to know what we were feeling, even though it wasn't that hard to tell. I mean we were practically marked for death.

"So what's been your favorite thing here?" Bui asked Ean in his deep voice. The thing is, I had always respected Bui, he had enough patience to put up with Hao when he was annoying. He had some amazing inner strength about him (and outer strength too), and I was really glad to have met him.

"Probably... getting to be in a video game." Ean said. Ean has to be one of the nicest guys I have ever met. Yeah, he is a strong fighter, but he's a good guy.

I leaned back, and stretched out on my sleeping bag. I watched as each of the stars twinkled. Sure, it wasn't real, but it was still pretty.

"Isobel?" Bui asked, bringing me out of my daze. I sat up and looked at the guys.

"Her favorite part was probably being around Hao all the time." Ean said with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood.

I chuckled a little. "No, although... that was really nice." I smirked, trying to think about the best part. "Probably not being weighted down by my shoulder and the cast."

"You still have a cast?" Ean asked with concern, probably because his brother was the one to cause it in the first place (well... his other self, but still).

"Yeah, when we get out of here I'll show you it." I told him. 'Thought it might be plainly obvious having a huge thing on my arm...' I thought to myself. "We might want to get some sleep now." I said to them.

They nodded.

- At Dawn -

Ean, Bui, and I marched with the army of NPC.

"It's time to win this war."

The other two nodded.

The gate opened and we watched as several formless ran out.

Bui drew his zombato. "CHARGE!" He yelled, and the army ran at the formless.

-

After a while our army was starting to become overrun with the formless.

"This is bad. I am running out of cards and HP" Ean said, his HP now at 284.

I took out one of the formless with one punch, my HP was down to 329. "I know."

Bui swung his zombato and took out twenty formless. "I know the feeling." Bui's HP was the lowest at 120.

"Any regrets?" Ean asked.

"Only one." I told him, trying to fight off three formless at a time. "That Bren won't see us put up one heck of a fight,"

"Agreed." Ean said. The formless took out the rest of the army, leaving Ean, Bui, and me to fend for ourselves. They encircled us leaving only twenty meters in between us and them. "This is the end, isn't it?" He asked.

"But I'm sure Bren is close to beating Tenkage." I said, trying to keep positive.

Then Tenkage walked out of the crowd of formless.

"TENKAGE?!?" Ean screeched.

"Wrong. I'm a clone, a formless clone." The Tenkage clone replied.

Bui tried to hit him with his zombato, but the clone drew his own sword and cut Bui's in half. "Oh no" Bui said, just as Tenkage clone stabbed him in the chest. Bui then vanished, disappearing to the other dimension.

"I have about 70 percent power equal to Tenkage; too bad, you won't get to see the 100 percent." The clone grinned evilly at me and Ean.

I watched as Ean drew a card. "We won't know until we try." He said as he played the card. "I equip Isobel with Tech Armor."

I was then equipped with a small robot suit; but before Ean could play another card he was stabbed by the clone and disappeared just like Bui.

"EAN!!" I screamed.

"You're next." The clone said, smirking evilly at me. "Oh and Tenkage has a message for you, 'Hao died the way he lived, weak and pathetic'."

That was the last straw. It triggered me, and I moved so fast that it was almost at warp speed, and I kicked the clone in the crotch. Which made the clone take 500 damage. He pushed me aside and glared. "Not bad. Too bad your going to die now." The Clone swung his sword at me; but I grabbed it, or at least the robot part of me did, before it hit.

"NEVER INSULT HAO!!" I screamed at him, the scream echoing loudly throughout the area.

I started to pummel the clone, punch after punch. "TAKE THIS!" I yelled as my fist smashed into his stomach sending him to the ground.

The clone got up and cracked his neck. "Is that all?" He asked with a sinister grin on his face.

I ran at him again, but the clone sidestepped, and slashed me in the back, causing my HP to drop to 1.

"No..." I whimpered, and fell to the ground. The clone stepped on my back.

"Too bad. You lose." The clone said. His evil voice mocking me.

I started to cry. It all began to set in. I had really lost. "Hao..." I coughed out. "I'm sorry..."

I felt him stab me in the head and I disappeared through the portal.

-

I opened my eyes and found that I was now in a RPG town, a little like the one we saw when we all arrived here.

"Isobel!" I heard a voice say excitedly from behind me. I noticed I was still on the ground, and the tears were still streaming down my face. I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to because it was too far away.

I turned my head slightly, my vision blurred by all the tears; but I couldn't see anyone. This was the most I had ever cried in my whole life and I so was not used to it.

"Isobel..." The voice sighed, sounding closer than before. That voice was so familiar...

"Hao?" I choked out, my voice sounding shaky and unlike me.

Suddenly, I was being picked up off the ground, and I was standing on my own two feet. Someones arms were wrapped around me, and I buried my face in their shoulder.

"Isobel, it's okay, you're okay now." The voice, which I was now 100 percent sure was Hao's said. One of his hands stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms limply around him. "You're not crying are you?" He asked.

"...Maybe..." I sniffled.

I looked up to see Hao smiling. He wiped away my tears with the hand he was using to stroke my hair with, still holding onto me with the other. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you, too." I said, my voice scratchy from the crying.

And he leaned down and kissed me again.

I broke away after a minute, really grasping this situation. "No you don't." I said putting a finger to his lips. "We have to talk mister."

"Oh jeez." He said, a little unhappy that I hadn't gone on kissing him. "What?"

I sighed. "You can't go giving up your life to save mine all the time."

"Yes, I can." He said smugly. "You know if this was not a cyber world, that move totally would have worked."

"Fine." I giggled a little. "I'll give you that. But do you know how bad I felt when you disappeared?"

"Just as bad as I felt watching him smash your shoulder with his sword." Hao said seriously.

I looked up at him, feeling terrible that I caused him the same kind of pain. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said pulling me closer to him.

And this time I leaned up and kissed him.

-

"You know..." Hao said looking up at the sky. We had spent the remainder of the day making out in the middle of the RPG town. "We should probably go in the tavern now and tell them your here..."

"OH, we know." They all said. Everyone was standing outside the tavern, laughing. I blushed slightly and looked down at my feet so my hair would cover my face. Hao put an arm over my shoulder and we walked to join the rest of the group.

- Later that night -

Hao and I were sitting by the fireplace on a small couch. I was leaning against his chest and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey Hao." I said slowly, watching the fire.

"Hmm?" He wondered in a dazed tone.

"I-I... I love you." I said quietly, stumbling over the words.

He looked down at me, shocked. "You what?"

"Oh, never mind. Just... forget I said anything." I told him.

"No! I just didn't think you would say it, but I didn't want to be the first to say that I loved you because it might have pressured you into saying it. I love you to." He said, and he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and drifted to sleep. Happy that I did Total Drama Island, happy I met all these people, and just overall happy that I could be with Hao.

--

WOW. That was long. HAHAHA and my editor said it was long too. Extremely long.

Well. Hope you liked it! I tried to put a lot in so it would explain their story.

Thanks for reading!

LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot!)

XD

Fleur! :D


End file.
